Since You've Been Gone
by Pharaoh'sCrystals
Summary: Sequal to Tears of Light And Dark. An Accident has brought Tea home and memory loss has put her into depression. YamiXTea drug reference sex
1. Chapter 1

Since You've Been Gone  
Chapter 1: The Accident

"What happened?" A year later, hair a few inches longer and maybe a few inches taller, Tea Gardner asks as she sits in the emergency room of the Domino.

"We're not quite sure." Grandpa sighs. "He won't give an answer when he is unconscious. And he hasn't talked for weeks." He rubs his temples and closes his eyes with anxiety. Tea realized his hair was graying even more than before and his eyes had huge bags around them. "But he must stop before he puts Yugi in danger."

"He must." Tea decides nodding her head. "Grandpa,"

"Yes Tea?"

"I'm coming home for good." Tea stands and places a hand on Grandpa's wrist as she looks at him with soft cerulean eyes. She walks over to the pay phone in the corner of the room picks it up and calls the number she had known by heart, the number of the New York City Dance School.

"Hello, you have reached the NYC Dance Studio how may I help you?" The receptionist asks politely.

"This is Tea Gardner one of the students there and I am calling to stop my tuition I am not coming back, there are matters at home I must deal with. Please send all of my belongings home." Then she hangs up with tears stinging her eyes and a hole in the pit of her stomach that made her feel sick.

_"Pills, drugs or knife? Gun rope or anorexic?" He wonders to himself. The shadowed Pharaoh's features grew dark as the days went by then soon turned to weeks as Tea had left. It had been three months since she had left and now he was loosing his mind! Without her there, Yami couldn't survive._

_"There has to be another way... There just has too!" A small voice cries. Tea's face appears in the small window of the darkened night. Tears falling from her eyes and hands clenching and unclenching. _

_"Tea!" Yami calls to her from his place on the floor. He slowly stands and walks over to the window and as he touches it, it dissolves away into nothing and it sparkles into matter with the air around. Tears stung his eyes until they fell down his cheeks and dripped down to his black tank top. He cries in depression and screeches "Tea!" As he falls to his knees and bangs on the carpet of Yugi's bed room floor. Nobody was home, Grandpa was out shopping and Yugi's mother was away visiting a sick friend. Yugi, of course, was inside the puzzle blocked from all the happening surrounds that were going on. _

The dream ended in Yami's head as the many nurses obeyed orders that the elder Doctor was barking out in the hyped and intense surroundings of the emergency room. Yami laid, unconscious, on a long stretcher that was placed on the operating table with a deep cut on his forhead and his arm twisted the other way around and his head had small cuts in various places, one covering his once beautiful chrisom wine orb.

Tea went and stood by the emergency room doors and slammed her head against the solid metal door. "WHY, why, WHY!" She asks herself. Suddenly an old memory comes to her head as she closes her eyes and let's itself replay:

_The sun shown fully down upon the freshly waxed limo that sat in Tea's drive way while the driver packed Tea's things neatly in the back trunk as Yami Yugi and the other stare and watch. The air was hot and the wind was humid, the day seemed too perfect for Tea to be leaving. All were silent until Tea came out of the house with her small book bag perched on her back and a wide smile on her face she hugged them all and gave Yami a small peck on the cheek. Tears welled in all of their eyes but they dare not say a word the butler opened the back seat of the black limo's doors and ushers for Tea to step in when Yami finally couldn't stand it any longer. He breaks away from everyone else and walks up to Tea. Tears falling down his cheeks he only stares at her as she stands behind the door of the limo about to get in. "Please Tea..." Was all he could say._

_"I'm leaving." She said simply closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to look into his handsome amethyst ones. _

_"Tea, please! Just wait! Don't leave. I'm beggin you please don't leave me." Yami cries as he stands by Tea's limo. _

_"Yami, I can't. I must go. You'll survive without me!" Tea says her face straight and emotionless. No tears stung her eyes, as she had rehearsed earlier. "Let's just cut it off!" She slices the air with her hand but she also slashed Yami's heart with her words. She slides into the limo's seat and closes the door as she sets her small backpack in her lap. A small drop of wetness falls on her pleated skirt as the limo begins to drive away. "What have I done?" She asks herself. _

_(End flashback)_

Tears swell her eyes as her fist clenches and unclenches with anger and rage. _"Let's... let's cut it off!" _The sharpness in her voice, the pain in his eye. She hadn't only broke the air current she broke Yami's heart, and coming to think about it, her own as well. Living a year's lie was one thing smiling as others went by, learning all they knew and making new friends. Not once did she look at another man. Not one... She acted like a total bitch and she knew it. The tears pushed each other out of her eye lids and down her cheeks as she sobs leaning against the door that separated her from her only love. Slamming her head softly on the door again and again the door began to open and suddenly she banged her head on someone's chest. "Oh?" She opened her eyes and looked up to see a man with a white red stained lab coat on. Looking down into her cerulean tear, sparkling eyes with his own dark brown ones and a soft smile was on his face.

"Don't blame yourself." he whispers in her ear. She blushes a deep red taking in everything that had just happened. Suddenly Grandpa appeared by her side.

"How is he?" His voice was concerned and upset, with a hint of tiredness in it.

"I have good news and bad news." The doctor ignores Grandpa's question. He looks from Tea and Grandpa then back to Tea again. "Which first?" He bites his lips still looking at Tea. To lower the intenseness of his glare Tea looks at Grandpa.

"What do you think Gramps?" She asks.

"Your pick Tea." Grandpa ushers towards the doctor.

"Bad news, I suppose." Tea shrugs closing her eyes not wanting to hear it.

"Alrighty then." Rubbing his hands together the doctor sighs looking up at the ceiling. "The bad news... whelp, let's say he will need someone to care for him at all times. His memory is going haywire. The cats cans that have been done show his brain is too occupied." The doctor stops and looks at Tea.

"That's it?" She asks after a moment. "His head should be too occupied right Grandpa?" She whispers in Grandpa's ear. Grandpa only nods thinking of the two bodies that inhabit one soul.

"Good news?" Grandpa asks.

"He is breathing at normal rate and the blood loose isn't to much." The doctor smiles. "He is muttering someone's name though..." The doctor squints looking at the long ceiling light above them. "Tea or something... he mentioned that he loves her..."

"Doctor Mirgani, is it possible to let one person in to see him?" Grandpa asks as Tea stuffs her face into her hands and begins to sob.

"I suppose one, who would go?" Mirgani asks looking at the two of them.

"Tea here..." Grandpa gestures towards the chocolate haired girl crying into her hands. Suddenly the sobs stop and she looks up and them.

"Grandpa don't waist your one chance to see him on me." She wails.

"I'm not. He loves you and needs to hear your voice. Needs your soothing words. He needs YOU Tea." Grandpa shoves her into the room and the doctor hands her a white lab coat.

"Put this on Miss Tea. So you're the lucky girl." He looks at her with a small sparkle in his eye. "Wow this fellow's lucky." His eye brows shoot up and Tea blushes madly. She carefully slips on the lab coat and goes over to Yami's side. Tears dripping from her eyes she looks at his face. His one eye covered with a patch and the other closed with sleepiness. The small scratches on his cheeks and forehead and his blond bangs were stained with blood and dirt.

"I'm here..." She whispers in his ear. "Don't let go... I missed you Yami. You really shouldn't hurt yourself..." Tears fall from her eyes and land on his limp, cold hand. "Please wake up.

_"Blood loss, that's not as bad."_

_"What happened anyway?"_

_"We found him... lying in the road... Maybe a car hit him."_

_"Please say he'll be alright!"_

_"Yugi! YUGIIIII!" Small violet eyes open in his mind showing little Yugi's small pain filled face._

_"Pharaoh..." His voice was stained and his face was white. Blond bangs were blood stained with dirt clots as well. "Why?" The Pharaoh began to cry mentally blaming himself once more for all that has happened. The voices around him were haunting his mind and he couldn't take it._

_"I'm here.." Suddenly his heart stops and his shallow breaths begin to become shallower. "Don't let go..." Heart beating wildly, breaths coming back to normal speed, not as hollow. Was it her? It couldn't have been. She was miles away dancing her heart out in NYC. "I'm here... Please wake up." Quivering voice, shaking and then, a small wet drop landed on his hand. _

"Please Yami." Tea coos. "Wake up. I missed you. I... I..."

_"I I love you..." The words echo over and over in his mind after they left her lips. It was her! _

Eyes begin to fidget and his limp hand begins to tighten around her small pale hands.

"_I love you too." _Tea heard in her head. Tears came falling down her cheeks. A small smile graces her lips as she looks at his closed eye waiting... just waiting for it to open again. Suddenly it does and she stares into tears drowning out with beautiful wine orb.

"Oh! Yami your alive!!!" Her unshed tears fall three by three down her cheeks. He only smiles. "I'm so glad." She sighs with relief and agony. Moments of silence passed between the two as the doctors and nurses left the room to leave the two alone for a while. Then the room was completely silent.

"You came back..." He breaths, breathlessly.

"Of course!" Tea says offended. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Dance... School." Then his eyes shadow over.

"What's wrong Yami?" Tea tilts her head to the side.

"You'll have to go back." He turns his head to the other side, avoiding her intense blue orbs he loved so much.

"What?!" She looks at him hurtfully then her eyes soften. "No..." Shaking her head. "No... No Yami... I'm here now, and I will be..."

"For how long?"

"Forever." She whispers. "I'm home Yami!" She coos. He smiles with tears in his eyes. They slip down his cheeks and he is only silent.

_"Your back... you've come home... My... Angel."_


	2. Chapter 2

Since You've Been Gone

Chapter 2: The Cure

"Here ya go Yami." A feminine voice says into the darkness. It had been all of two weeks and Yami still doubted himself. It was hard to believe that she was actually here. Her hair, her body, her lips... HER! Tea was in human form in front of him. The Love of his life that left him a year or so ago. "Yami...? Can you open your mouth for me?" She says in her soft voice.

An amethyst eye opens to view the world around him while the other opens to still find darkness under the black eye patch. Yami was now out of the hospital lying on Tea's couch in her newly furnished apartment. The walls were still bare because her things had yet to arrive. "Ahh... There we go!" her smile was pure and picture perfect; it sent his heart a jolt to reality. Tea _was_ here and he opened his mouth so she could slip a spoon of soup down his throat. Too bad he was stuck like this. He missed the way she tasted when he would kiss her, he missed the way her body felt against his, although he never told her this, he loved the way her large breasts felt against his chest. He loved her, plain as day. His stomach was beginning to hurt so he closed his eyes and went back to sleep as Tea ran her soft hand up and down his arm.

_Thoughts began creeping his mind as he slept intently, his breathing was perfect his pain was bearable everything was fine. Then, the sweat began to form on his forhead and below his bottom lip; his left hand began to spaz and shake like crazy he was having another attack! Thoughts began popping like over- inflated balloons and slowly the memories began to fade! Tea's dance performance… slowly forgotten. Their first kiss drew a blank in his mind. Her cerulean eyes', fading from his memory, and soon enough Tea herself was slowly forgotten. _

A large shatter woke him from his deep relaxing sleep when soon a young female appeared in the doorway. "I'm so sorry Yami; I didn't mean to wake you….. Yami?" This girl looked at him for a moment then her face went pale as he asked his next question.

"Who are you?" Confusion shown in his eyes and it stung the young girl's heart as tears quickly fell down her cheeks she ran down the hallway and he heard a door slam. "What are you doing in my house?!" He shouted. Then looking around he realized he wasn't in his house. Where was he?! This wasn't his grandfather's couch; it smelled too girly in this place. Where the hell was he? He heard sobs come from inside the room and decided that he wanted his questions answered. Attempting to get up from the couch he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, telling himself he would get his questions answered later he lay back down and waited for this female to return.

It had been a day and a half and Yami had fallen asleep waiting for the girl when he felt a warm moist wash cloth rub on his forehead his eyes shuttered open and fear shown in his eyes. "Don't worry, you are sick. I am here to help you get better." The young girl said. He had to admit she was very attractive, and she had large breasts. A light blush crossed his cheeks as she leaned over and tucked the blanket around him; her chest came very close to his face arousing him greatly. Thank god he was wearing sweats, or he would be in serious pain right about now.

"Who are you?" He asks. He saw tears sitting in her eyes but they never fell. She placed the wash cloth down and just looked at him for a minute.

"My name is Tea. Do you know who you are?" She asks pushing his bangs away from his sweating face.

"Of course!" He says. "That's a stupid question! I am……" He paused. "I am…."

"I thought so. The doctor says that the impact from which you were hit gave you some memory loss." She let the tears fall from her eyes and run down her checks. "Maybe this will help you remember…" She bites her bottom lip and hesitates, and then quickly her lips brush his and then she retreats.

"Do I know you?" He asks feeling the pressure below his waist become harder to control.

"You used to. Your name is Yami. Say it for me." She encourages.

"Y.. Yami."

"That's right!" She smiles.

"I used to know you, how?" He questions her curiously.

"I am your girlfriend." The tears were very visible now.

"I've never had a girlfriend before! Who are you kidding?! Leave me alone!" His anger caused his head to burn and soon he found himself too wound up to return to sleep. Drool was dripping from the side of his mouth onto the sheet below him. Tears stung his eyes and his head began to throb. Quickly Tea grabs the colder moist cloth and caresses his face with it calming him down and putting him to sleep. Even in his dreams he could hear her sobs.

_This time he dreamt of the hardness between his legs. This was really becoming a pain for him he needed it to stop, he had enough problems. But, he realized, it only came around when SHE was there. The mysterious girl. He thinks she had told him her name, but he can't remember. The young female walks into the room with a short mini skirt on and a small camisole her breasts slowly poking out at the tops. She sits on the side of the couch and he asks no questions but simply place his hand on the breast that teased for his touch. He circled her nipple and it quickly became hard something that was very new to him. Aroused by this gesture the girl lets out a soft moan of pleasure laying beside him with her rear end against his groin she rubs herself against him, causing him much pleasure. Soon he was sweating again and with the energy he possessed he removed her shirt allowing her large breasts to spring out. Slowly she turned to him and kissed his lips but that's not what he wanted. He wanted to taste her, going lower he began to lick her breasts causing her to shiver in delight then taking it into his mouth he began sucking it gently, it tasted __**so**__ good, causing her hips to buck back and forth against him. It was really getting hot in here, he wished he had more strength but he just couldn't do it anymore he was out of breath so he stopped. Then slowly her hands traveled around his chest roaming his soft muscles and then they went lower underneath his sweats she grabbed his hard manhood and began to slowly- _

"Yami, you need to eat!" A feminine voice said above him. Opening his eyes he saw a young female standing before him with a spoon ready to be put in his mouth.

"Do I know you? Who are you?" This was becoming a daily routine it seemed. Neither was happy with each other but this morning Yami was actually hungry. For what he wasn't really sure yet but food would have to do for now, he wanted to get back to sleep so he could dream that dream again. Slowly, spoonful by spoonful this girl feed him and slowly but surely those breasts that he remembered from his dream became more and more visible. The hard peaks he remembered them making in his dream were suddenly seeable again, why could he remember this but not even his own name?

"What's my name again?" Yami questions this strange girl.

She smiles at him and sighs. "Your name is Yami. Do you remember my name?" She pauses feeding him for a moment and frowns when he sees the confusion in his eyes. "Tea… My name is Tea say it for me."

"Tea… I like that name." He smiles at her as she forces another spoonful in his mouth.

"Why thank you. I have a story for you today." She reaches to the floor and when she comes back to level with him in her hands a blue marble notebook.

"What is that?" He asks her. She smiles at him and her eyes begin to tear again, he notes. "This is just a love story I wanted you to read. I hope you will like it. It took me a long time to find it."

"I will listen." Yami blinks as Tea opens with blue marble book searching for a page.

"Alright, here we go. Close your eyes and I want you to try and picture this in your mind." Yami closed his eyes as Tea cleared her throat.

_The sun shown fully down upon the freshly waxed limo and all my friends were waiting outside. Staring out the window from my bedroom on the second floor I stared into the back of his head just picturing his amethyst eyes and sweet mysterious smile, what wasn't there to love? If only I could know what he was thinking, he always had a way with keeping his emotions hidden while I wore mine on my sleeve for everyone to see, I guess that's a typical girl for you. I sigh and close my blinds for a final time and pick up my small back pack and swing it over my shoulders as I walk out my bedroom door. Kissing my moms tear soaked cheek and hugging my father one final time I walk down the main stair case in my house. _

_Opening the front door all the eyes that were once staring at the shiny limo were now burning into my soul, especially his. My own eyes squinted in the bright sun as it begins to burn my pale skin, much like the eyes of all the ones I loved. The sky was cloudless and clear and the wind was soft and gentle, much like his touch; the touch I wished to keep forever. I went over to my best friend gave him a hug and told him I would miss him, and then my other and other and then it was time to face him. How hard would this be? I had rehearsed it in my mind so many times accept then there wasn't a pain in the pit of my stomach that made me feel as if I were going to vomit. I walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek instead of his lips and stared into his eyes. Then giving him one final hug I walked over to the door the butler held open for me and took one last look at all my friends and saw he was crying. _

_Suddenly he breaks away from the group of friends and walks up to the limo door with tears running down his cheeks. "Please Tea." Was all he had to say. _

"_I'm leaving." I stated simply closing my eyes to push the heart broken tears back. What a bitch I was being, I was breaking his poor heart. I just couldn't look into his eyes, in them was all the reasons why I shouldn't leave so I sat down on the leather seat of the vehicle but he held the door so I couldn't shut it. _

"_Tea, please, just wait. Don't leave I'm begging you, please don't leave me." His tears continued to fall; he was the only one I saw that day that cried like he did. It sent sharp pains to the bottom of my heart. _

"_I can't! I must go! You will survive without me!" I told him with the straightest face I had, it was perfect; straight and emotionless just what I had hoped for. No tears stung my eyes, just as I had rehearsed. "Let's just cut it off!" I sliced the air with my hand and as I didn't realize I sliced more than just the wind current I slashed his heart and mine as well. He then let go of the door and I closed it and placed my backpack in my lap as the limo began to drive away. _

_As I sat in the back seat of the limo I let the unshed tears that I had held back fell on my short pleaded skirt leaving small wet stains much like my heart; stained and broken._

"_What have I done?" _

She looks up from her reading and finds him in deep sleep, just as the doctor told her he would do. Maybe this would help; she hoped deep inside it would. If it didn't she wasn't sure she could take care of him anymore, it just hurt too much for her to handle. The fact that she walked down the hall every morning and had him ask her who she was killed her and hurt very badly. She loved this man even though she had left him for a little more than a year and broke his heart before she left. She thought maybe if he could envision that memory in his mind once more and sees how she felt with what she did maybe he would remember that day and how she had left and hopefully why.

Caressing his soft, fever affected cheek she stares at the black eye patch that covered his eye still. She slowly and carefully lifted to see how his eye was, something she didn't know what to expect she had never seen his eye, and softly she gasps in sorrow. His eye was still swollen and black and purple she couldn't see that beautiful amethyst color that she loved so much, which was her favorite part about him; the reason she fell in love with him in the first place was his eyes. Now he only had one she could gaze into, oh how she wished to gaze into those eyes like she used to when he remembered who she was. She soon fell asleep with nothing that made her happy accept the blue marble note book and a small ray of hope in her heart.

A large amethyst eye opens while the other one remained hidden behind a large black patch. The eyes wandered the small beige living room now noticing how bare and empty this place really was. His gaze shifted to the girl who suddenly fixed her position in her chair and rubbed her eyes before falling back asleep, she was beautiful this he knew. He felt like her knew her from somewhere but he wasn't sure where. Remembering small parts of the dream that he had just woken up from he remembered the same chocolate locks and glowing porcelain skin but his dream quickly ended as he felt soft lips touch his tear stained cheeks and once they left he felt a tingly burning sensation, was this what this woman before him had done to him, or was he just dreaming?

His eyes went to the book that was in her lap out in the open for him to grab. With all the energy he possessed he reached out with one of his weak shaking hands and grabbed the book and brought it near to him. Slowly he brought out his other hand from the blanket and opened the blue marble notebook to one of its middle pages where a small pink bookmark saved a place. He studied the book mark that was designed with pink hearts and the name _"Yami" _was written in cursive across the middle. Large eyes widening even more he studied the name; he had definitely heard it before.

"_Your name is Yami. Do you remember my name?"_ Her voice rang in his mind as he looked back at the girl sleeping peacefully in the chair in front of him. _"Tea… My name is Tea say it for me."_ He remembered!

"Tea..." He whispered before he returned to the marble note book and studied the loopy cursive handwriting. Then once he was done memorizing the handwriting he began to read what was written:

_Dear Diary, _

_Today Yugi's Grandpa called me at the NYC Dance Studio in America to tell me that Yugi was going through a rough time and was in the hospital. He said that Yugi had been hit by a car when he said that my heart stopped in my chest. Of course I had been the bitch who ended things between the Spirit of the puzzle and I but I still loved him, who was I trying to fool this passed year I haven't talked to any of the men who dance here. _

_Right now I am on my way back to Domino, Japan. I really hope everything is alright, and I hope I didn't cause the Pharaoh this much pain because I truly love him and if he got hit by a car because of me, I would not be able to keep going. _

_Well, I am about to land in Domino I will write more later when I find out some more information._

_-Tea_

Reading the first entry Yami's mind went fuzzy but he couldn't stop reading. This seemed all too familiar, why is this girl writing about me? He thought to himself, she loved me, I don't even know her and who is Yugi? Many questions erupted in his mind but he pushed them aside and began to read the next entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yugi's Grandpa asked if I would keep Yami at my house. I agreed and quickly went out and found a small apartment building right by the Game Shop and used the refunded money from the Dance Academy to buy it. Mother and Father moved to America with me therefore we no longer have a house in Domino. It's nothing fancy but it will help get me by so I can help Yami until he gets better. _

_This morning broke my heart. I woke up and went into the living room where I let him stay on my couch and I dropped the glass of water I was using to take my allergy pill. I told him how sorry I was to wake him but he only gave me a confused look._

"_Who are you?" he asked. I wasn't sure what to do so I let out a sob and retreated to my room. _

_That's where I am now. I'm really not sure if I can take it I called the Doctor and he said the way Yami was hit would cause him some memory lose, but I didn't think he would forget everything! What about Little Yugi?! Does he remember him? His own host, the one he shares a body with? I'm heart broken…_

_I just went out and he had a small fit because he didn't know where he was and couldn't remember his name, or anything. Of course that was always like him, he gets frustrated so easily. I couldn't help myself this time when he asked who I was I told him I was his girlfriend then I leaned over and kissed him, but that courage soon left when I felt his lips on mine and I quickly backed away. _

_Well, it is almost 6; time for Yami's small bowl of soup so I am going to go maybe I will write more soon. I miss him so much._

_-Tea_

He had finished reading that entry and realized there was no more to read, she must not have anything to write about. He was concerned about this person in front of him and what was written on these couple of pages he had just read. He decided he would ask her when she woke up.

"Tea…" The name felt good as he whispered them to himself. Closing the book he cautiously placed it back in her lap and brought his cold hands back under the covers. He couldn't return to sleep once he had read that, he needed answers, he wanted to know more! This girl in front of him seemed to play a bigger role in his life than he gave her credit for and he wanted that role back, he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach and another area between his legs. He missed her, he thought, that's what this feeling means.


	3. Chapter 3

Since You've Been Gone

Chapter 3: This Feeling

_"If only I had known something was up, this all could have been avoided." There was a long pause," Why the hell did she have to leave?! She made things so much harder." Heat was growing and flaring deep within the small body, so much was building up that if it wasn't released soon another being would be obliterated in the nothingness of this damn life._

"_What is this feeling………Hate?" _

"_Yes." _

"_But who? Him? Or……… Her?" _

_~.~.~.~.~_

_"Who was I before this so- called 'terrible accident'? Who the hell does she think she is keeping me in this house like this? Tea, what kind of name is that? It sounds like tea, speaking of which, a cup of mint tea sounds really good right about now." Pausing one amethyst closes and a tear escapes it a moment later. "What the hell happened to me? What did I do to deserve this?" Anger began to flare like rapid fire in that one purple orb as tears became stones in that once broken heart._

"_What is this feeling……… Anger?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But to who? Her? Or………myself?" _

_~.~.~.~.~_

_"When did all of this even start? Was he like this when I first met him, always so full of anger and despair? Did I cause this pain, or was it someone else? Why didn't I get him help? I knew everything… or so I thought. Why do things have to be like this? Why does this have to hurt so bad…? Why couldn't this all just be one big happy love story… like normal? I miss him so much, can he just remember me once? _

"_What is this feeling………Broken?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But for who? Him? Or………myself?" _


End file.
